Klarosmut drabbles
by KlausIsMyEverything
Summary: All drabbles I've written for the Klarolinesmutdrabbles blog. All of which are smut.
1. Wrong Equipment?

**A/N: So this is just a place for me to compile all the drabbles I wrote for the Klarosmutdrabble blog on tumblr.**

**And this particular drabble was requested by Etherealprey. It's Body swap! (As in Klaus and Caroline switch bodies and do it) This is complete crack/smut. So... expect things to get weird.**

**The really awesome, sexy cover was made by Klaroline-fantasies, and I'm in love with it :D**

* * *

**Wrong Equipment?**

Caroline let out an ear-splitting scream, but instead of a high-pitched, feminine shriek, she heard a low bellow erupt from her throat.

Sharp stubble, full, red lips, and a head full of thick, dark blonde curls stared back her, replacing her sweet, signature features. The full length mirror revealed her new height, even exceeding her usual impressive one, her lean, muscular body, and the midnight attire now clinging to 'her' skin, consisting of a Henley and slick jeans.

Her mouth was agape as Klaus's abhorred countenance stared back at her. This was not happening. She was so _not_ having a _Freaky Friday_episode.

Her hand flew to her stubbly cheek while her eyes watched intently. The muscles in her face moved into absurd expressions- it would've been hilarious if she wasn't trapped in his body- hoping her reflection wouldn't follow suit, but it did…

"Klaus!" Caroline found herself flinching at the ludicrous sound of Klaus angrily screaming his own name. Well, serves him right for pulling something like this. "Get out here, you body-stealing asshole!" His speech had always been so posh; hearing her vulgar words on his tongue seemed so foreign to her.

Her deep blue eyes widened when she saw her real body reflected in the mirror as Klaus opened the white door of their bedroom. Klaus walked toward her- parading in _her_ body- clearly enjoying every second of it. He folded his hands behind his back in that aristocratic way he always did, with a wide smirk that seemed misplaced on her normally gentle face.

He wasn't even sorry- well of course not- he had an all access pass to her front door, back door- hell, he just bought the entire farm!

She crossed her newly muscular arms over her hard chest, grimacing at him with that same grumpy face she would always tease him about. "Give me my body back!"

Klaus threw his petite hands up in surrender, flashing her her own innocent face. "You think I did this? Sweetheart, I think we both know there's only one witch in town." Even in Caroline's body, his naturally seductive tone could make any pet name sound like her native tongue.

Caroline opened her mouth to retort, but Klaus was saved when the buzzing of her phone cut her off. Glaring at the amused man trapped in her body, she brought her phone to her ear. "Bonnie!"

"_Klaus?!"_

She groaned loudly, hearing Klaus's gruff voice instead of her own. "No! It's your best friend who you so owe like a million boxes of chocolate and spa trips!" Caroline could barely believe that her deep, accented voice just said that feminine sentence and from the pause Bonnie took, she could tell her friend felt the same. Lips pressed together, it was all she could do to refrain from laughing when Klaus covered his face with his hands in humiliation. He was so going to make her pay for that later, but for now she stared at him with a satisfied grin, her dimples showing on her cheeks.

"_Oh, my God…" Bonnie could hardly believe it, but there was no denying it. "Klaus- I mean- Caroline- I mean-"_

"Just fix it," Caroline growled into the phone and hung up. The conversation was awkward enough without having to listen to her best friend's reaction to her being in Klaus's body. She placed her phone back onto the nightstand before narrowing her eyes back to Klaus.

"Well…" Klaus drawled, in her usually perky voice. "As long as we're waiting, might as well take advantage of the situation." He lifted his thin eyebrows suggestively.

Heat pooled inside her stomach when she caught the naughty glint in his eyes that she could recognize anywhere. "What are you doing? You're seriously thinking about that _now_?"

"Caroline, we had our bodies switched; we're not dying. I see no imminent danger." He firmly gripped her brood shoulders with his soft hands, capturing her nervous eyes. "Relax… make the most of our situation…" The supple skin on the back of his hand caressed Caroline's prickly cheek, igniting the nerves in his hand and shooting up his lithe arm.

"Klaus… I…" She stuttered, contemplating his implication. It wasn't that it didn't intrigue her, but the thought excited and frightened her. Knowing that Klaus was thrilled to take role playing to a whole new level made the idea even more enticing. Blood shot straight toward the bulge forming in her jeans. There was an unfamiliar ache targeting straight toward that single location. It was different from the usual ache she felt down there; every nerve on her dick sent a soreness shooting straight through this extra limb she had acquired, begging for release. She had wondered once what it was like for guys when they got an erection and now she got to find out first hand. She wished so much to be able to clench her thighs to try to suppress it but Klaus's dick seemed to have a mind of its own.

Klaus looked down with a wolfish grin on his lips, noticing Caroline's palpable arousal. "I must say, sweetheart, that is a lovely prick you have there. So large for me." He swiped his little tongue across his bottom lip. He would make that tongue do sinfully delicious things until he deemed it sufficiently filthy. He could feel her panties getting ruined bit by bit with every dirty scenario popping into his head.

Caroline's jaw dropped. She couldn't tell if he was complimenting her or himself. It was _her_boner, but it was still _his_dick. Either way it was fucked up, but she was getting harder by the second.

Klaus took a step back to admire her. The lascivious grin on his delicate features revealed how proud he was of how easily he could turn her on with just his words. "Have at it, love." Klaus sunk down into the wooden chair in the corner of the room. "My body is free for you to use to pleasure yourself. I give you consent to… _explore_."

Caroline stood there, her mouth hanging open, while every muscle in her body went rigid. Her body was covered in articles of clothing from her neck to her feet, but with that lustful look in Klaus's eyes and the growing erection that stuck out in his direction, it felt as if she were bared to him. Although, if she were, _she_ wouldn't actually be bared to him, but… whatever. "Excuse you? You give _me_ consent? As if it wasn't already a given."

"Then what are you waiting for, love?" he raised a brow at her. "Pleasure yourself- or me. Whichever you prefer." He rolled his eyes like he was already imagining the sight of her stroking his body.

Caroline's breath hitched when she saw the feral look in those usually guileless eyes. There was no point in denying that she wanted this, the soreness of her erection was starting to become unbearable. If it hadn't been for the confinements of the jeans trapping her shaft, she was certain her gigantic dick would be touching her navel by now. Plus, Klaus's fragrant arousal was clouding all her senses. She needed to take a seat before her knees gave out. "You first." She sat herself down on the corner of the king sized bed, opening her crotch nice and wide to put her hard member on display for Klaus's perusal.

Klaus's eyes traveled south while his tiny tongue slid across his soft lips. The way he gulped made it seem as if it was all he could do to not drool. "Drop your pants and you have yourself a deal, sweetheart."

Caroline smirked in that devilish way he did that would make her wet all over. Her hands slowly slid up his lean thighs until they stopped at the hem of the dark Henley. Rough fingers trailed along her defined torso as she slid the shirt over her head, ruffling the short curls on her head into a lazy, seductive look. Her teeth tugged on her red, full lips just to tease him, drawing out even more desire from the impatient hybrid. "It must be really bad for your ego to be turned on by your own reflection." The belt came off much slower than necessary. Caroline moved her hands only a fraction of what she should've, enjoying every tick of Klaus's jaw in anticipation. Her placid movements made it seem like a never ending chain of events to him.

Klaus gripped onto the arms of the wooden chair he occupied, trying to hold himself together as he felt his climax build. Now he knew just how good he was at being a tease; he wasn't sure if he should feel smug or frustrated. "To be fair, love, I believe it's fair to say we're both aroused by our own reflection." He emulated her earlier actions by propping his thighs open, hitting her directly with the scent of her drenched panties. Due to her choice in wearing a floral, blue dress today, all that stood between Caroline and Klaus's throbbing center was the thin silk material covering him.

Caroline sighed, the familiar scent of herself flowing out overwhelmed her senses, but it was so much more erotic knowing that it was Klaus's need for her running down his thighs. The air was so thick with sex she could barely think straight. Her throat ran dry, realizing how hungry she was for him. Just seeing the hunger in her reflection made this whole situation that much hotter. That man could make someone drop their pants for a tree, there was no doubt.

She shoved the slick pants past her knees and then kicked it off, along with his shoes. She looked up at him from beneath her lashes- the same way he would do to her. She resented and craved that sultry look because she swore if she wasn't as stubborn as she was, he could make her come with that one expression. Now it was hers to wield as she pleased.

One soft hand moved up the dress Caroline had chosen to wear today, sliding up the creamy skin of his inner thigh and cupped the drenched undergarment. Klaus tore the delicate fabric from his soaked opening, exposing his pink flesh and the musky scent of his juices to Caroline. A cocky expression appeared on his face when her jaw dropped at how ready he was for her.

Her cock throbbed desperately, wanting nothing more than to stretch him to his limits like he had done countless times to her. Despite being trapped into a one thousand year old's body, she possessed less control over herself than she had anticipated. At least she had an idea of just how much influence she had over him, but the feeling was mutual.

Klaus shoved two fingers through the opening he would never get enough of. He'd had his fingers encased inside Caroline numerous times, but it was entirely different from this perspective. The feeling of the welcomed intrusion elicited a groan from his soft lips. Her fingers were so small and gentle compared to his- it was no wonder she gave him the cold shoulder when he was absent when she needed his touch.

His walls immediately constricted around his slender fingers, feeling just how tight he was. He thrust those fingers in and out, stretching himself inside, going deeper each time. His slim fingers were barely creating a spark between the juncture between his legs; he needed something harder, larger. Caroline's erect length was the only thing that would do.

Her callus hands had wrapped around her pulsing erection while she watched Klaus sink two fingers into his heat. She began to vigorously pump herself, igniting every nerve inside her stiff shaft. With every gasp and moan Klaus released, Caroline thrust her hips into her hands, imagining it was her own entrance she was pounding into. "Klaus… I wanna fuck you."

Klaus grinned evilly and inserted a third finger into his slick heat. Curling those long fingers, he continued to drive them into himself, feeling himself edge closer to the brink. His thumb circled around his clit, watching pleasure cross Caroline's face. His core throbbed, feeling the compact nerves in his nub being set ablaze. "What a coincidence… since I intend to ride you, love."

Caroline's face contorted, allowing the friction she was creating to spread across her cock until she couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes glowed gold and her fangs dropped, a low growl erupting from her throat. She eyed Klaus, who looked breathless, his entire body drenched from sweat.

In this moment, she finally understood the appeal he had for the chase. She saw him sitting in that chair, at her mercy, waiting for her to pounce. She saw her reflection as a lamb to his wolf. She had the control, the strength of an Original hybrid and an insatiable desire. Launching herself at him like a stealthy predator, she broke the chair in half and slammed him up against the wall. She liked that dress, so she swiftly lifted it over his head before he could ruin it and repeated with her bra by carefully unhooking it from his chest, revealing her perky breasts to her eyes. "Nice boobs." She cupped each breast with a large hand, appreciating his erect peaks with a rough massage. "So plump and hard for me."

Klaus hissed at her, allowing his fangs to protrude. His back arched into her hands in response. The feeling of her hands on him caused heat to pool between his legs once more. His legs began to quiver in that same way Caroline would under his touch. His hands immediately gripped her at the base of her member, stealing back some of the power. "Still nothing compared to your magnificent prick." He brought her up to his dripping heat, feeling her throb erratically as he swirled her tip around his folds, coating her head in his juices.

Caroline gritted her teeth, dragging her short nails against the wall behind his head. It was all she could do to stop herself from collapsing from the impossible ache radiating from her cock. "No one likes a tease."

"You would know." Klaus grinned. He rubbed his naked chest against hers. Caroline's head fell back, allowing the sensation to spread across her body like wild fire. Seeing his opportunity open, Klaus pushed Caroline straight onto the bed and then grabbed her behind the knees, pulling her thighs off the edge of the bed.

Caroline gasped at his cheeky movements. Her eyes widened and her heart raced when she saw him sink down to his knees at her feet. She was hypnotized, watching Klaus's tongue move in a circular path while he wet his supple lips, keeping his eyes trained on her giant erection, poking her navel as she predicted before.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" She wasn't sure how he would feel about having to suck off a dick, but considering it was his own she supposed it was different. But her heart raced as she anxiously waited for him to take her into his mouth. Watching Klaus sucking his own dick had to be the most erotic thing she would ever see. If he didn't begin soon, she would explode before he even had a taste.

"I'll let you be the judge of that, sweetheart." With a wolfish grin firmly in place, Klaus latched his seductive lips right on her tip, pressing hard until he could feel electricity shooting through her body. He placed his hands on her hips to keep her in place, although, he knew in this body it wouldn't do much good. He dragged his warm, small tongue along her impressive length. He lapped at the stiff member until it was coated entirely in his saliva.

Caroline bit back a moan, twisting a strong hand in the thick, blonde locks between her legs. Oh, he _definitely_ knew what he was doing. For a guy who seemed to only be playing for one team, he was abnormally good at giving himself blow jobs. "Klaus… God… why are you so good at this? Oh, my God!" Her eyes fell down to his, seeing the mischief and adoration in his eyes. Every coherent word in her vocabulary was erased in that moment and replaced with complete gibberish.

He wasn't turned off at all at the idea of having his tongue wrapped around his own dick. He could understand why Caroline loved having her mouth around it; he tasted delicious if he did say so himself. But knowing that he could give Caroline intense pleasure in an entirely different way excited him.

He enveloped her entire length inside his mouth, sucking down, while she released a deep groan. His tongue swirled around her head, feeling his own essence drip down his thighs. He could feel her hips begin to involuntarily thrust into his mouth. She was trying to fight it, but he wanted to taste her, wanted to feel her come undone in his mouth.

Klaus grabbed onto her balls, toying with them as his mouth continued their assault on her shaft. His talented mouth continued to suck on her, rapidly switching positions to attack her from different angles. Caroline was trembling underneath him, trying to resist the urge to come inside his mouth, but his one hand on her hip was slowly coaxing her to give in. Tempting her to drive herself against his mouth, she lost her grip and shoved her cock into his mouth over and over again.

Klaus hummed against her pulsing length, finally driving her over the brink and tasting her hot seed when it entered his mouth. It filled his mouth and he blithely allowed it to travel down his throat. Even as she ejaculates, he's never tasted anything so sweet or delicious. He licked his lips and her tip clean when she went flaccid, but he wasn't finished with her yet.

He slid her back up the bed and climbed on top of her, straddling her. His lips crashed down to her rougher ones and he buried a hand into her short curls as he deepened the kiss.

Caroline moaned against his lips, wrapping her arms around his smooth back to press him against her hard body. She sighed. His tongue pushed her lips open for him to invade. Once his tongue found her larger one, he swirled his smaller tongue around hers, feeling her beg for more.

Klaus released her mouth and attacked her neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses. Caroline threw her head back as he made his way down to her clavicle, nipping at the skin there. She had had enough of his teasing for one afternoon. It was his idea to do this and now that he'd gotten her all hot and heavy, he was tormenting her body- his body- _someone's _body with that evil mouth of his. She was so not going to let the perks of being an Original hybrid slip past her.

Caroline flipped them over so that she was on top, pressing his shoulders into the mattress. "I am going to fuck you until you associate orgasms with my name," she repeated the line he would always state before pounding into her.

"I already do," Klaus quipped. "Every time you make me come I scream 'Klaus Mikaelson is the best lover I've _ever_ had.'" He smirked, amused by the displeased look on Caroline's countenance.

"I don't say that," Caroline countered.

"Not voluntarily," Klaus smiled. "They're not complete sentences, but still coherent enough for me to put the pieces together."

Caroline cupped him at his sopping entrance. Klaus paused his arrogant words to sharply inhale at the feeling of being in the palm of Caroline's hand. Her hard thumb circled his little bundle of nerves, and he lifted his hips, trying to create more friction. "Shut up," she said softly before placing herself right at his entrance.

Klaus shuddered, feeling Caroline run her tip along his wet folds once again. "Do you even know how to use that thing, love?"

Caroline raised a brow at him. "Are you questioning me?"

"Not at all. I just thought you might want some advice from someone who's been wielding it for about… a millennium more or less."

"Fine, all-wise-one. What do you propose I do?" Caroline asked.

"Thrust hard, but slow. Make every movement count. Once you can't go any deeper, roll your hips. Don't be afraid to be bold," he instructed.

Caroline let her dark purple veins line her cheek bones and then swiftly thrust herself into his drenched center as she slammed his hips into hers. The feeling was incredible. Klaus was so hot and sticky inside. She continued to follow his instructions, slowly sliding out to gain momentum and roughly slamming back into him, but slowing down enough to drive him crazy. She had to bite down on her luscious lower-lip to refrain from just pounding into him like a savage beast. Every thrust of her hips caused her stiff cock to be coated even further with Klaus's alluring juices. Her entire erection was rapidly pulsing and burning inside him.

Klaus breathed out wantonly. He dug his nails into Caroline's tough shoulder. He could feel his muscles clenching around the hardness moving inside him. His body was desperate for her touch, trying to suck her in deeper, holding on for dear life. He'd never felt so full in his life; the thought of her ever pulling out caused his nails to sink deeper into her skin, drawing blood for the punctures he had created in her shoulders.

Caroline captured his lips in a hot kiss. Sucking his sweet lower-lip into her mouth, her tongue flicked across that pink lip before letting go, leaving him breathless. Klaus purred against her hips and pushed his hips even closer to hers, his entire lower body yearning for her. "Slam your hips into mine. Then circle your hips."

Klaus growled and snapped his hips against hers. The feeling of Caroline driving herself inside him felt amazing. She wielded his dick like a pro, switching from targeting one specific area to sporadically assaulting him in several directions. His hips rocked against hers, meeting her with each thrust. The entire room was filled with the sounds of their grunts and their skin slapping against each other. He was so close- and so was she- he could feel it in his loins. And he would be the one to finish it.

He flipped them over that he straddled her, still impaled on her shaft. Caroline gasped, seeing him smirk down at her with devious intents present in his usually innocent blue eyes. He didn't give her a chance to collect her thoughts, and circled his hips against her. Caroline moaned loudly, feeling the hot friction he was creating shoot throughout her body and sweat to trickle down her forehead. Her hips instinctively crashed up against his and her callus fingers pressed into his hips hard enough to leave purple bruises.

Klaus pinned her shoulders down, allowing his breasts to bounce in front of him, tempting her, akin to how Caroline did. He knew it was only a matter of seconds before he succumbed to his built up orgasm. He was using all his will power to keep holding on.

Caroline rammed her hips against Klaus's with all her might until all her pent up sexual frustration exploded inside him. She spilled herself into him, filling him with her warm fluid. Ripples of pleasure shot across her body as she cried out in ecstasy.

After taking her orgasm, Klaus finally let go. His walls clamped down on her length, squeezing it impossibly tight. He screamed in pleasure as he rode out his high. Trails of fire danced across his skin, feeling euphoria wash over him. Caroline looked up at him, seeing his body spasm above her; she hadn't believed him before when he told her all he saw was a goddess when she came, but now she understood. Her flesh tingled just knowing that she laid beneath a creature that was so beautiful.

Klaus collapsed against her muscular chest. Little tremors still lingered on his body from his explosive orgasm. He stayed motionless for a while, just listening to the way her chest would rise and fall. Their breathing stayed in sync, slowing returning to normal.

Klaus leaned on his elbows and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Bringing his soft hand to her face, his thumb gently stroked her cheek.

Caroline placed a hand on the small of his back, bringing him closer. "So… you think I could borrow this for a while?" Her eyes flicked down to the juncture between their bodies, where they were still joined, obviously referring to her flaccid dick.

Klaus chuckled before taking on an austere look. "Give me back my prick, sweetheart."

* * *

**I really hope that was entertaining lol**


	2. Don't Let This Night End

**Don't Let This Night End**

**A/N: This is my first attempt at angst, so I'm very sorry if it does not necessarily rip your heart out. **

**Also, it takes a while bit of time for the smut to happen. And I went may have gone overboard.**

**And I recommend listening to "Redemption" by the strange familiar for the first half and "Kiss Me" by ed sheeran during the smut since those were the songs I was drawing inspiration from.**

**For Jade barbecuedgrounders, because she's cynical and won't accept fluff :P**

**Also, I'm so sorry I teased you and procrastinated for months and am only getting this to you now.**

**Prompt: When Caroline has a change of heart at the last second, she saves more than Klaus's life when she confesses her part in his deception. Set during 4x09. **

Images of splattered blood flashed before Caroline's eyes.

No matter what choice she made there would be blood. If Tyler screwed up, there would be _a lot _of it, but if he somehow succeeded the only one who would bleed would be the one person who deserved to. If he really did though, why did the thought of him being dessicated for eternity make her feel like crap?

Caroline tugged on her pink lip with her teeth as she anxiously watched Klaus and Stefan share a poignant moment. She told herself that she wasn't interested enough to eaves drop, yet she found Klaus's accented voice ringing in her ear.

He had this look on his face that made her heart fall out of her chest and land straight into his palm while he broke it into a million pieces. Except he had no idea what kind of an effect he was having on her right now. He was too busy proving yet again that his connection with Stefan is unbreakable in the fact that no matter what they do they are still both lonely souls.

It wasn't just her, it was Stefan too. The guilt was egregious on Stefan's face as he watched Klaus walk away from him. She knew Stefan wouldn't do it- not while he still had Elena to think about- but she found a tiny part of her hoping he would, so she wouldn't have the option to. She saw it in Stefan's eyes- he didn't look at Klaus like the enemy in that moment- he looked at him like the friend he just betrayed. Stefan may put on a show because he took the role as the hero, but Caroline knew the truth.

Caroline gulped, closing her eyes. She couldn't do this. She had a boyfriend to think about, and friends, and her own self, who lied to Klaus's face at Tyler's insistence. This was how it's supposed to go. Good is supposed to defeat evil; it's not supposed to help evil take revenge on good.

Even with all of that weighing on her shoulders, she couldn't help but recall all the deep conversations she shared with Klaus. How he saved her from Alaric- then proceeded to try to kill her best friend, opened up to her about his passion for art, made her laugh at the Miss Mystic Pageant, and even today when he challenged her way of thinking yet again by asking her where she would live after she graduated outside of Mystic Falls. Using her usual tactics, she diverted the conversation away from herself and over to him.

The man that she spoke with in those moments does not deserve a fate worse than death. Tyler would hate her and her friends would repudiate her for it. However, being "good" has no meaning if all you do is destroy. She doesn't know if saving Klaus is right, but the feeling of her legs racing and the world blurring around her feels a hell of a lot better than doing nothing.

She had to speed up because Klaus and Adrian were already deep into the forest by the time she had made up her mind. Twigs snapped beneath her heels as she located them. Klaus had already sensed her presence before she got to them, which was definitely not a good sign for Adrian.

"Klaus." Caroline appeared behind him.

"Caroline?" He turned and furrowed his brows in confusion.

"We need to talk."

"He can't," Adrian interrupted. "He's got some hybrid problems to deal with. You wouldn't understand."

The blonde sneered at the baby hybrid. "Understand this: I'm going to give you approximately ten seconds to get yourself and your friends away from here before your heart ends up on the floor."

Caroline could feel Klaus's stare burn into her skin, but she couldn't worry about that. Adrian looked at her like she'd just stabbed a stake through his chest, and in a way she might as well have. What she was doing was selfish and would cost them everything, because _she_ couldn't live with a guilty conscience. Then again, if they hadn't gone full speed on a poorly thought out plan, they wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place. Well, she would do what she could for them _now_.

Klaus glowered at Adrian. "What makes you think that you have the authority to speak on my behalf?"

"I- I was just trying to her-"

"_Her _name is _Caroline_ and it would do you good to treat her with respect," Klaus spat.

Adrian fervently nodded his head, keeping his lips sealed.

Klaus grabbed the young hybrid by the back of his skull, straightening his spine so he could look Caroline in the eye. "Apologize like a man."

"Klaus," she warned.

He tightened his grip around Adrian's head until he was shaking from the pain.

"I'm sorry, Caroline!" Adrian screamed.

She watched Klaus drop Adrian to the floor, the hybrid nearly landing on his face. His pride was on the floor, but he would be alright, for now. If Klaus was that brutal when it came to social etiquette, she certainly didn't want to stick around to see his reaction to her betrayal. Her heart began to race at the thought.

"Caroline." Klaus's countenance shifted from grave to amiable so quickly it made her blood run cold. "I'm afraid I have important matters to attend to. Whatever it is you'd like to chat about will have to wait til morning." He turned on his heel, leading Adrian in the opposite direction.

"Klaus!" Caroline screamed. She couldn't let him walk away, walk into that trap. What she saw just then frightened her, but the idea of Klaus frightens her in every way imagination and simultaneously rips her heart in ten different directions. Watching him walk away from her then just sent her heart on a completely different path. "Klaus."

Her eyes fixated at his still back. She could tell that Adrian was internally panicking. She knew that he knew she was trying to sabotage them, and Caroline's success meant their downfall. It killed her to know the hybrids would become the collateral damage. Klaus was the bad guy, but somehow her conscience has her convinced that saving the bad guy from the good guys is the right thing to do. She couldn't explain it; it was just something she _had _to do.

She watched Klaus reluctantly turn to face her, any amnesty in his eyes from before disappeared. His feet were planted on the ground and his posture looking as rigid as she's ever seen him.

"Why, Caroline? Does Stefan need to raid my house for any of my other antiques?"

Her heart clenched at the acid in his voice. He tried his best to mask it, but she could see how deep her deception cut him. She was reluctant to do it when Stefan had initially asked, but they _needed_ the sword. "No." Her voice was reduced to just above a whisper. "I came here on my own."

"Then what else can I possibly do for tonight, Caroline?" He took a few steps toward her.

In response, she backed up a few steps. That brooding stare in the dark woods made her uncomfortable from where she stood, there was no need to be within arms length of him. "There's something I need to talk to you about, and it can't wait."

"Speak, then," he commanded.

She pursed her lips. "I need to talk to you. Alone." Her eyes darted over to the unsired hybrid that had been listening in since the beginning.

"I'm not leaving Klaus's side." Adrian gritted his teeth. "I have to make sure people like you don't try and lead him into a trap."

The vampire scoffed. "Seriously? If you're going to be a traitor that's fine, but don't be a hypocritical traitor."

"What on Earth is going on?" Klaus demanded.

"Last chance to run, Adrian," Caroline offered.

"Klaus, there's something I need to tell you." Adrian sighed.

"Well, I haven't got all night. Say it, mate."

"Stefan's planning to imprison you in your sister's body."

Caroline gaped at him.

_Son of a bitch._

Klaus's eyes flared gold as he growled. He looked at her like he had been foolish enough to place his heart into her hands, thinking she wouldn't have speared a stake through it. "You say that you came of your accord, did you?"

"Klaus, I swear to God, he's lying to you." Caroline slowly crept closer. "Adrian is unsired. They all are. He's just saying that to save his own ass."

"You would say anything to save your friend."

"He's _your _friend too."

"Stefan is _not_ my friend!" He paused. "He hasn't been for a long time."

Caroline stopped, a foot away from him. "Look at me. Do you think I'm lying to you?" His darkened blue eyes bore into her bright ones. It was hypnotizing, she hadn't even noticed the way he seamlessly ended up standing toe-to-toe with her, his face hovering above hers.

"I am not vulnerable to your tricks, Caroline."

"There are no tricks, you paranoid jerk," she snapped. "For all your faults, I'm not cruel enough to lead you into a trap." Klaus's expression gradually softened at the sound of Caroline's confession. "I won't lie to you and say that I've been completely honest with you for the past couple weeks. I don't have the highest opinion of you and you probably deserve to get stabbed a couple thousand times over... but you don't deserve what they want to do to you."

She could visibly see his guard waver just a bit once she had exposed the illusion of the hostile exterior she would put up around him. She had just given up more control of the situation than she has ever felt comfortable with. Flashing red sirens lit up behind her eyes as the panic set in. He wasn't supposed to know that- or at least she wasn't supposed to say it out loud.

"How do I know you aren't saying this to lead me to my demise?"

"Klaus, for God sake, _you know me_. As much as it creeps me out and as much as I hate to admit it, you do. And you know what? I don't even know why I'm fighting so hard for a guy who continues to find new ways to terrorize my town every day. I could have let you walk into a slaughter- which you probably deserve on some levels- but I came back for you. Apparently, I'm the only one stupid enough to think it was the right thing to do." She sharply turned around and began to storm off.

"Caroline." He appeared in front of her, causing her to jump when he was suddenly just a breath away. "You speak the truth." He said like he was shocked.

She nodded slowly, looking up into his eyes to see relief, sorrow, and anger swirling in those dangerous pools.

They both heard the rustling of leaves and immediately knew why.

Adrian was on the run.

He wouldn't make it out of the forest alive, none of them would.

Klaus took a few steps away from Caroline, his hybrid face coming alive in the night. She could feel his anger radiating from his body. She knew that he'd never hurt her, but she could just feel the urge of those lethal fangs, to rip into flesh like it was a blood-red orange. He was in that serial killer mood that terrified her, and it was all her fault.

"Klaus," she pleaded. "Don't. You don't have to do this. Just come with me and we can work this out together." She extended her hand to him.

He stared at her, considering her offer for a moment. "Thank you for your help, Caroline."

She blinked and he was gone, gone to hunt Adrian and his friends.

She just signed their death sentences.

"Klaus!" She raced off with supernatural speed. He was much faster than her, but she couldn't let Tyler's friends die without a fight. "Klaus!" It was dark out and they hadn't told her where exactly they planned to trap him. It wasn't until she heard a shrill scream fill the air that she pinpointed their location.

She gasped when she was about a yard away from them. It had taken her about a minute to find them and the area in the center of the woods that opened up had been painted crimson. The deep shade of red mixed in with the black tree bark, hearts were scattered on the floor, there was a head slowly rolling towards her feet, and she was just in time to witness Klaus wielding the hunter's sword, slicing off a hybrid's head like he was cutting butter.

For a moment, she thought it had been over, but she was wrong.

She recognized the last hybrid standing- more like crawling. It had been the same one who locked her in chains, the one's front teeth she wanted to knock out just an hour ago.

Kim.

Kim had seen Klaus spot her just a yard away. She was dragging her body across the cold ground like it was dead weight; she must have been paralyzed from the waist down. Caroline could even see a piece of wood lodged into her back.

Klaus pounced, and Caroline followed him to Kim's exact location. He landed on top of her, holding the sword horizontally, so that he could chop her head off with one brutal thrust. Caroline's hands clasped around the one choking the hilt of the sword. She knew she would never stop him physically if he was adamant on killing her, but she had to _try_.

"Klaus, please!" she screamed.

His eyes were detached, staring down at Kim. It was like he couldn't even hear Caroline's voice. The instinct to take his revenge drowned out the entire world. His lips lifted into a satisfied smirk as his hands pushed the sword across her neck, smelling fresh blood fill their noses and hearing the young hybrid's bones being sliced open, until her head rolled off to the side.

Caroline closed her eyes, cringing at the repugnant sight of a decapitated head staring back at her with wide eyes. Her breathing became heavier, continuously staring at Klaus, appalled.

"What?" Klaus rose to his feet, curtly extending his hand to Caroline, who was still crouched down on the ground.

Caroline swiftly shot back to her feet, a fire flaring behind her light blue eyes. "I saved your life! The least you can do is listen to me. You didn't have to kill them."

"Yes I did!" Klaus growled. "It must be nice to sit on that throne of nobility and believe that choosing the moral way will result the way you want it to, but the reality is that it doesn't. I did what I had to do just as I've always done."

"Seriously? You just killed twelve people. You have no right to be mad at me."

"Don't I? As a matter a fact, I have every right to be angry with you. You blatantly admitted that you've been lying to me. What else don't I know? Any other plots to annihilate me which you wish to share?"

She groaned. "Would it kill you for one second to at least show your gratitude? I told you the truth to help you, which is probably the stupidest thing I've ever done." Caroline let her face fall into her hands.

"No." His voice calmed. "Your most foolish mistake was going along with Tyler's plot."

Her head snapped up.

"If Tyler hadn't decided to start his own bloody revolution, no one would be dead. The blood that was spilled tonight, that's on _his_ hands,_ not_ _mine_. And he'll pay for that with his life."

"You are unbelievable." She gaped at him.

"Those hybrids didn't unsire themselves, and they got that folly plan from _someone_. The ringleader deserves to be punished just like his followers, even more so than them." Klaus began to stalk off in pursuit of Tyler.

"Do you know why I decided to spare you?" Caroline called after him.

Klaus's body went tense, his feet making an abrupt stop, his back facing the vampire.

"The man I talked to today, the same man who took me to the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, was the same man I saw talking to Stefan a few minutes ago." She licked her lips. "He's not a monster or an egotistical jerk. He's deep, he's thoughtful, and he's alive. He's a friend and a brother. He's broken... and he's afraid that no one could love a broken toy."

Klaus let a small gasp escape his lips. "Whatever lies you tell won't change my mind."

"Why are you so quick to believe that I would lie to you about this?"

"When have you ever sided with me over them?" he countered.

"The second I decided to listen to my gut." Her eyes analyzed his hard face. "I can't pretend to be the good guy if I don't even believe that I am. You've done horrible things to me and my friends, yet I can't stop myself from seeing something worth saving in you every time we have a conversation. Don't make me regret my decision, Klaus."

She saw him release the tension that had been locked in his shoulders and his face relaxed.

"I'm giving you a choice. You can come with me, we'll go back to your house and talk. Or, you can kill Tyler and be alone and you'll never have to worry about talking to me again."

He looked at her with bewildered eyes. She had no idea what that look meant, but she prayed that he would take the choice she offered. No matter how wrong it was, deep down she wanted him to choose her, to give her a reason to let him in.

"Klaus?" She opened her hand to him.

He shifted his eyes back and forth between her hand and her eyes, like he was checking to make sure that it wasn't a joke. She let a small smile cross her lips, seeing the humanity restored to his eyes. They stayed there, entranced by the other's eyes, until Klaus surprised Caroline by the warmth of his touch.

She released a sigh of relief, her smile widening. It wasn't a waste of time afterall.

Caroline slowly led him back to his car, where they drove in silence all the way back to his house. She tried not to think, not about the consequences she would face after tonight, not about how much her heart had swelled since Klaus took her hand, and not about their close proximity in the confines of the car.

They walked through the door, their foot steps being heard throughout the large, quiet mansion. Peering around, the décor was simple, yet elegant, but there was something about the house that was tragic. It was all so beautiful, but remembering that he lived in such a large house with no one to share it with broke a small piece of her heart.

After Klaus had closed the door behind him, he sighed, his entire body looking exhausted. He walked over to the dark sofa, leaning back to collapse on top.

"Klaus, wait!" Caroline rushed over, her arm circling around his waist and her hand grasping his wrist before he could fall back on the furniture. She hadn't planned to hold him in such an intimate position, or have him lean against her when she stopped him. That tiny smirk on his lips hadn't gone unnoticed by her either. She was so surprised by their current position that her words initially got caught in her throat. "I... uh... the- the couch... you'll stain it. You should take off your clothes- I mean, not now! But... so you don't get blood on the couch. Am I making sense?"

He chuckled lightly. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were nervous."

Caroline let her eyes drop down, noticing that her arms were still tangled with Klaus's body. She flung herself away in an instant, and glared at the mirth in his eyes. "Well, you did just kill twelve hybrids."

"No, that's not it."

She furrowed her brows at him and folded her arms. _God_. She hated when he did that. When he acted like he knew her so well, like he could see right through her, read her thoughts, and see into her soul. It irritated her even more when his insights were on point.

"Shall we take this conversation upstairs?" He shrugged his bloodied jacket off.

Caroline's face remained still, but she would swear that the temperature in the room completely shifted. It felt like the blazing sun of a summer day in August was beating down on the back of her neck. The removal of Klaus's jacket allowed her to now see the outline of his toned torso.

S_on of a bitch_.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"You said you wished to talk before?"

"Oh, right." She reluctantly headed up the stairs in front of him. Klaus had stopped at the bathroom closest to his room. Caroline leaned against the door frame, watching him splash water on his stubbly face that had been coated in drops of blood. The muscles on his body flexed as he leaned over the sink, and she had to fight the urge to shamelessly let her eyes roam over them.

It wasn't right. She had broken things off with Tyler earlier that night, but still. This was Klaus she was talking about. Even harmless fantasies was crossing a line. She could be thinking of anyone- anyone else at all, except him.

"Caroline."

His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. He stood there, his skin mostly free of any traces of death, and the sleeves of his white shirt now rolled up. Leaning against the tiled walls, he looked like he could be a model for Michael Myer's Halloween magazine.

"Yeah?"

"How does Tyler feel about your betrayal?"

Her face wrinkled into hard lines as she lifted her eyes to meet his.

"He doesn't know yet..." he concluded.

"I could lose... _everything _for what I did." Caroline's eyes stared beyond the wall they were fixed on. Short flashes of the memory of Tyler and his friends trapping her and Stefan raced through her mind. She remembered the hurt look on his face when she dared to defy him. She refused to admit it, but somehow he knew. He didn't know if it was just his fear talking in that moment, or them coming to the surface. "_Why are you protecting him?" "I'm not protecting _him!"_ "Then why don't I believe you?"_

"Tyler and I ended things just at the thought of me having doubts about his plan," she confessed. "I threw out any chance of patching that up now."

Klaus's eyes slightly widened. "You broke up with him?"

Her eyes fell. "He didn't leave me with much of a choice."

He gazed at her, his mouth slightly open. "I didn't ask for your help."

She snapped her eyes back to his face. "I know that. It was _my _decision to help you."

"Then why does it feel like you're blaming _me_?"

Marching up to him, they stood chest to chest. "Because all of this is entirely _your _fault."

"Is it, love? How so?" He fired back.

"You're the one who started all of this. You, with your paintings, and your pretty words, and that thing you keep doing with your eyes." She poked a finger into his hard chest. "You can't just mess with my head like that. You can't just dangle these fantasies in front of me and then turn around and taint them in blood at every turn."

"_I'm _the one to dangle fantasies?" Klaus questioned. "Like the way you behaved at the Pageant? How you had to occasionally remind yourself to scoff at my courtship? You allow yourself to feel the pleasure of the moment, but deep down you know that you will _never _allow yourself to revel in this much happiness."

"It is _not _as simple as you think," she spat.

"Believe me, Caroline, I know it all too well," he admitted. "I know that you think I'm tragic because you think I'm alone and I feed off vengeance and anger... but the same applies to you."

"What?"

"You are tragic, Caroline. You are beautiful, and strong, and you have the potential to be _great_. But you allow those who claim to care about you to dictate your life. You focus so heavily on what _they_ think, you forget what is most important: unconditional love. My siblings and I have had quarrels that could hold a torch to the French revolution, but there was one thing that _never _wavered."

The blonde vampire's breathing grew heavy as she ran a hand through her waves. This was too much. Everything he was saying and the intense look in his eyes was just pulling her in even more. He was right- and it terrified her. "How am I supposed to look myself in the mirror, Klaus? It wouldn't matter what they thought if I could just forget. If I could just find a way to live with the fact that you killed so many people I cared about..."

He paused. "You told me that when you look at me, you don't see a monster, you see a man. And he isn't completely repugnant to you. You said that he was worth it, someone worth your time."

Caroline's lips trembled at his words. Her brain was screaming at her to shut him out, but her heart yearned to reach out to him. The man she was chastising had done terrible things, but so had she. She still remembers the sound of pumping blood against her ear drums, the sweet taste of life against her tongue, and the feel of euphoria from the kill. She had the exact same urges as him, knew the desolate feeling of loneliness, and how far she would go to get what she wants if she had the power. The only difference was that Caroline had been surrounded by her friends when she turned; Klaus had no one.

Now here he was, Klaus Mikaelson, looking for someone- _her_- to think he was worth taking a chance on.

All rational thoughts flew out the window the second Caroline's eyes reconnected with Klaus's piercing blue ones. It seemed that tonight was her night for making bad decisions, it wasn't like she was going to make it on Santa's nice list this year anyway.

She found her head slowly leaning in towards Klaus's, feeling his head mirror her actions. Her heart hammered away at her chest, and her cheeks flushed red at the thought of tasting Klaus's lips. She could see in his eyes how much he wanted this, it was a desperate hunger. It was too late to turn back now. She couldn't leave his house without at least knowing what it felt like to have her lips pressed against his, to receive his devotion in the most intimate way one could show it.

Caroline succumbed to the feelings she'd tried so hard to bury, slowly capturing his lips into a sensual kiss while her hands grabbed the rough sides of his face and pressed him closer against her.

Klaus's arms circled around her, pressing her flush against him and then pressed her back into the wall.

Caroline let her eyes flutter closed as Klaus's sinful lips consumed hers. It was only supposed to be a taste of him, but once her mouth felt those rougher, full lips against her mouth, she was doomed. The way he returned her kiss was nothing like she'd ever experienced before. She felt passion, relief, and an adoration that had only existed in her wildest dreams- until tonight.

Klaus's tongue slowly outlined the inside of her lips, coaxing Caroline's hot lips to engulf his invading tongue. She took all of him in, moaning against his lips as her coquettish tongue danced with his inside her mouth. He unconsciously thrusted his hips into hers, trying to get as close to her as possible. He needed to feel the warmth of her body, hear every murmur he could elicit from her lips, and learn every facet there was to know about her.

Caroline's nails tangled in Klaus's dirty blonde curls, while her other hand clung to the collar of his white shirt. She held onto him like she was afraid that if she loosened her grip for even a moment, reality would snap back into her and the moment would be broken. But she couldn't let that happen, she _wouldn't _let that happen. This was her chance to break free, from the expectations of her friends and from society. She was being incredibly selfish, and she's never felt more liberated.

Their lips reluctantly pulled apart, their foreheads resting against each other. They both lifted their eyes to meet each other with a heated gaze. With their breaths synchronized, the entire room was only filled with the sound of their heavy breathing.

Initially, Caroline's expression was filled with shock. She couldn't believe she had done something so reckless and impulsive. That was one of the things that terrified her so much about Klaus: she loses all control around him. Her lips were still tingling from the blazing passion of his, and she couldn't help but grin at the man who could evoke so much emotion in her.

She could tell he was using all restraint to stop himself from devouring her right then. The look in his eyes told her that he had so much hope and uncertainty. This was the first time she was ever giving him a real chance. He held his breath until she beamed at him. Klaus let a wide smile cross his face in return when he saw the way her face lit up, looking at _him_. She had never seen him smile the way he was in that moment.

Caroline didn't know what they were at this point, but her heart and her body ached to know what it would be like to be with Klaus at least once. Let morals and judgments be damned. She's wondered for far too long. She wants to know what it's like to be worshiped completely.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Klaus hoisted her up, resting his large hands on her bum while her soft body molded into his. Nothing in his one thousand years of existence has ever felt more right than this moment. Caroline's sweet scent of rose petals infiltrated his senses, his mind spinning even more than it already was.

Caroline's hair shifted once he lifted her into the air, the golden waves on the crown of her head making it seem as if she were wearing a halo. He had never seen such a glorious sight.

He knew he would regret even thinking about asking this, but the gentleman in him could not go on without knowing. "Is this... what you want?"

Caroline kept her eyes trained on Klaus's fascinated ones as she latched her lips back onto his, sucking on his bottom lip with more earnest than she ever thought one could convey in a kiss. She's never felt more emotion transpired by such a simple action. "Don't make me say it, Klaus." The desperation she felt slipped through her voice, but she didn't care. If she said the words out loud, then the illusion would burst and her morality would settle back in. "Nothing else exists except for the here and the now. Let's not think about anything else."

She immediately felt Klaus's body tense under hers. He was shocked by her bold statement, but after a moment, his head was leaning in once again. This time he crushed his lips against hers, lust and admiration filled every kiss exchanged.

His callused hands slid up the soft skin on each of her legs until he was gripping her upper thighs underneath her white dress. Just the thought of reaching his hand out an inch more caused the hardening bulge in his pants to twitch erratically.

He's waited so long for this moment, to show Caroline what it's like to be with a _real_ lover. Caroline wouldn't completely surrender to him, not now anyway. Which is why he had to make this night count, to show her that _they_ were more than a night full of passion.

Klaus pushed Caroline's core against the stiffness in his pants, causing a gasp to fall from her lips.

Her mouth hovered over his as they pressed their noses together, sharing a look that was far too intimate for Caroline's comfort. Yet, she made no attempt to run or to harden her gaze.

She was breathless under his intense blue eyes. Every time his eyes shifted in her direction it felt like she was under a burning spotlight that was both her addiction and her greatest nightmare. What she loathed wasn't the attention on her, but how it made her feel. How she had absolutely no reins on how much she adored the feeling.

She was so hypnotized by his stare she hadn't even realized that they had left the bathroom and Klaus had taken her into his bedroom, holding her just above his King-sized bed. Her hands smoothed over his prickly cheeks, bringing his lips back onto hers as she lost herself in him. The kiss grew more aggressive than it had before, like it was trying to erase the inevitable pain they would face when morning came, like it would change the fact that they were on opposite sides of the morality spectrum.

They fell against the bed as their ragged breathing melded into one another; their bodies molding into one another, becoming one.

The deep ache that had formed in Caroline's belly flared like a glass of wine that she had just dropped a match on. Klaus was so close, so hard, so much emotion pouring out of every gesture. Every sense inside her body was overwhelming her. She was almost afraid she would explode.

Then, Klaus caressed her so lovingly while his lips gently massaged hers, and she would relax into his arms all over again.

Klaus tore his mouth away from Caroline's to slowly trail up her smooth neck with lingering kisses. The way he felt her slightly jerk or whimper whenever his lips would come in contact with her bare skin had his heart clenching in a way he didn't recognize. It was _stronger _than when he felt that familiar ache whenever she would repudiate him; it was a level of connection he's never experienced before in his one thousand years of existence.

Caroline managed to surprise him once again when she gripped him by the short curls on his head to capture his lips once more. She took him in, breathed him in, consumed him. Even if she couldn't admit to herself how much she wanted him, she knew just how urgently she needed _him_.

Calmly unbuttoning his white dress shirt that had been marred by splattered blood, she tried to ignore the erratic beating of her heart. Once she reached the last button, Caroline didn't hesitate, popping his shirt open and off his torso, exposing his muscular arms and abs to her eyes.

She made no attempt to stop her tongue from wetting her lips in front of him.

The satisfied look resting on Klaus's face only made her panties wetter.

She let her lips drop against his shoulder, pressing a searing kiss against his skin. Her lips curved up into a smile when she heard Klaus release a suppressed sigh of relief. Dragging her lips down his chest, her mouth explored further down his body, leaving a wet trail of kisses.

At this point, all she could think about was getting rid of both their clothes and being in the most intimate position with Klaus. To run her hands along every piece of flesh he offered and to know what it truly meant to be loved.

Caroline's eyes drifted down to Klaus's black belt, where she noticed his arousal protruding from within his pants. A mischievous grin appeared on her face and an excited one graced his. Her hands were on his belt within a second, immediately undoing it and throwing his pants open.

Klaus's large hands ran up along the blonde's silky legs, pushing her flush against him to push her white dress over her head, leaving her hair in messy waves. His breath hitched when his eyes caught sight of her thin purple panties and her matching bandeau that barely contained her plump breasts.

He could barely wrap his head around the fact that _Caroline Forbes _was here with _him_, allowing him in at all. Now she laid down beneath him, permitting him to strip her bare, looking even more beautiful than he had imagined, shoving his own pants down until his cock was pressed hot against her inner thigh.

His hand stroked her soft cheek, watching a small, nervous smile break out across her face in the dim light. This moment was so perfect he could almost stay in it forever... _almost_.

Caroline reached behind her back to unhook her bra and throw it off the bed. By the way Klaus's eyes widened and the way his tongue nearly fell out of his mouth, she could tell the guy was an inch away from losing his mind. She had to press her lips together to keep her giggles from escaping.

She's wasted so much time, waiting for the wrong guy to realize that he wants her, for the wrong guy to notice her. Now she's done _waiting_.

Now she can't seem to find the line between the bad guy and the right guy.

He's never asked her to wait on him.

He liberates her.

And she curses him for it.

Klaus hadn't realized just how long he had been staring at her chest. Her breasts were just so plump and supple that you couldn't scold him for it. His lips and teeth were wrapped around a pert nipple, sucking and tasting her sweet skin. His large hand covered her other breast, massaging and twisting her peak, like no other man could ever do for her, like he was the only man in the world who knew how to worship her body.

Caroline moaned in appreciation, her hands aggressively finding the curls on his head, keeping him fixed in place. Her legs wrapped tightly around his hips, trying to press herself as close to him as possible. His hands, his tongue, his very breath were all driving her mad at once. She didn't think it was possible to need _Klaus _this much, but she did. She needed him in every way, shape, and form whether she would admit it or not.

She felt Klaus's free hand slide down flat against her stomach until his fingers slipped inside her flimsy deep purple panties, and slide them down her thighs in an achingly slowly motion. An impatient groan escaped her lips and she could feel the wolfish grin spread across her own skin.

_His ego is so going to explode after tonight._

Klaus used one finger to swirl through her soaked folds, spreading her juices all around. The invigorating scent of her arousal for him hit his senses even more intensely. His cock was throbbing violently. He was just an inch away from driving into her, but he couldn't quite yet. She had to be read for him, right on the brink of going insane without him.

Caroline gasped, feeling his hands on her. His hands were so large and masculine, her heat would throb with just the slightest touch. There was just something about Klaus. Whether they were just bickering in the street, or wrapped up in each other under the covers, he always had this ability to make her feel like a woman.

She groaned as he pushed one finger insider of her. He continued to pump her, stretching her inch by inch, hitting all the right places. Caroline rubbed herself against his hand, trying to get as much contact as she could get. His hands were just as talented as she had imagined.

_Damn him._

Klaus thrusted a second finger inside of her, relishing the soft outbursts he was able to elicit from her. He was in awe when he raised his head to watch her push her hips into his hands, as if she were literally in the palm of his hand in this moment.

Caroline pouted when she felt his lips leave her breasts. He was somehow able to make her feel like his mouth was a part of her body. Now that he's unlatched his lips, it feels like a part of her is missing.

Klaus smirked at her disapproving countenance. She seemed so upset with him that it was amusing. Caroline could say what she wanted, but she had terrible improvise skills.

Klaus pulled his fingers out of her as well, despite Caroline's protests. Like a master at seduction, he brought his coated finger up to his deep red lips, his large tongue flicking out to sample her rich essence before sucking off every drop of her off his fingers.

Caroline felt her cheeks burn a bright red as she watched him practically devour all the evidence of her arousal from his fingers like a ravenous beast. Just watching him do it was so intimate. His face wasn't filled with any smugness, but with with deep emotion. He acted like it was a privilege to lick her essence off, not like it was just another thing to cross off his bucket list.

A blonde curl was tucked behind her ear by his hand. He gazed into her eyes, intently, hovering over her for a moment to take her in. Perhaps he just needed to remind himself that this was real, or because her beauty always managed to take his breath away.

Caroline's heart raced, staring up at him with wonder. She would pay anything to know what was going on inside his head, but she knew if she did, she'd never be able to walk away. So she circled his neck with her arms to feel the damp skin on the back of his neck. Bringing his lips down onto hers, she closed to her eyes and opened her mouth to let him in. She allowed herself to get lost in Klaus. The way his tongue would pull her in, the way their hearts were in sync, and the way he made her feel.

The way Caroline's lips felt against Klaus's lips made him want to lose control. He's kept his composure when his father hunted him, when he pillaged his first village, and even when Katerina betrayed him. However, all his emotions seem to lose all restraint when Caroline steps into a room.

Gripping his hands around her hips, he centers himself right at her dripping entrance. His lips move against Caroline's lips in a fervent motion, drinking her in, as he pushed himself inside of her.

Caroline sighed into his mouth, her arms tightening around his neck as he continued to move inside of her. She felt his length, his huge, thick length, entering her at an excruciatingly slow pace. He filled her inch by inch, every moment passing bringing them closer to being one.

Klaus grunted, his shaft incredibly hard as he thrusted inside of her, thrusting until he buried himself to the hilt. His face contorted, feeling how hot and tight she was for him. He could feel her muscles contracting around him, trying to pull him in even deeper.

With every second that passed, he could feel himself inching closer to the edge, but he couldn't go over it without Caroline.

Klaus removed her arms from around his neck and placed her hands flat, beside her head, so he could intertwine their fingers. This moment wasn't just a fantasy; it was real. It wasn't just a fleeting moment, Klaus could see his future and he would swear Caroline could too. The way her hands fit perfectly into his and how easy it is simply being in each other's company. They didn't even need to speak to feel a connection, it was just there.

Caroline squeezed his hands.

Klaus began to pull out and then slowly pushed back into her.

Caroline moaned at the sensation and lifted her hips to meet his with every tender thrust. They were strong, but gentle enough to warm her heart. She couldn't remember sex ever being this genuine. She couldn't remember feeling this... _loved_.

Klaus removed his hands from Caroline's and wrapped his arms around her back in a close embrace.

She circled her arms around his neck once again, so that they were completely enveloped in each other. They were pressed flush against each other, listening to each other's ragged breathing, and limbs tangled together.

God, she never wanted to let him go.

His thrusts became harder, more intense, every time.

Caroline groaned as she found his full lips again. This was how she wanted it. To be wrapped up in someone who loved her completely, with their lips hungry for one another until they reached their highs. But she never imagined it to be the man she couldn't have for the reasons she never expected.

They both knew the end was rapidly approaching.

They didn't want it to come to an end, the illusion that this moment could last forever. They didn't want to face the consequences of harboring desires for a relationship that is never allowed to come to fruition.

At least they would cherish every second they spent together.

Klaus slowed his pace down even more in an attempt to prolong the inevitable.

Caroline clung to him tighter, like she was begging him to stop time. Her hips followed his impossibly slow movement. She was hanging on by a thread.

Klaus wanted this so bad, to experience this euphoria with Caroline. But losing her just as soon as she opened herself up made his bones chill more than the sight of Mikael.

He drove into her one last time before he heard her cry out. Her muscles clamped down on him, squeezing him as her orgasm over took her.

Once Klaus heard her screaming his name, all his self-control flew out the window. He let his seed spill into her, letting a guttural groan roll through him.

They embraced one another with their foreheads pressed together while their bodies contorted, enthralled by the intense pleasure consuming them. Their names were on each other's lips, filling the entire world with nothing but their desperate voices.

When their heartbeats calmed a bit, they were locked in a passionate gaze before Klaus's body finally gave out, collapsing beside her on the bed.

Caroline giggled at how tired he seemed. He curled up against her, securing an arm around her waist to push her body up against him. His tempting lips were hovering right in front of her face and she couldn't help but give him a content kiss.

It seemed like she would never get tired of the sinful taste of his lips.

Klaus's eyes hardened for a moment.

"What are you thinking?"

Caroline let her eyes drop. "I'm thinking... I haven't smiled this much in a _long_ time. And I know you feel like there's something you need to say, but... let's just not talk anymore. Let's just call it a night."

A wide smile spread across his face, even brighter than the ones he usually flashed at her. "Then... will you stay?"

Caroline's breath hitched. The thought of leaving Klaus right now felt like the equivalent of leaving her daylight ring behind. She could live without it, sure, but that was no way of _living_.

She nodded.

Klaus felt his heart ache, except this time, it was in all the ways he forgot love could be like. It wasn't dreary, or painful now; it was beautiful and alive. It was everything Caroline was.

"Goodnight, Caroline."

He placed one last kiss on Caroline's forehead before she turned on her side so that her back was to him and he could wrap his arm all the way around her waist.

She didn't know what to do. Their relationship was forever changed. If she tried to leave tomorrow morning, she was certain her chances of succeeding were slim to none. She let Klaus in an inch and he entered by a mile.

She had a plan, and, of course, Klaus walked in and set her off course.

Whatever happened tomorrow, she wouldn't deprive herself of living in this moment, of letting herself have just a moment of happiness, even if it was fleeting.

"Goodnight, Klaus."


End file.
